


The Tri-Wizard Tournament

by FredGeorge123



Series: Fem!Keith AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Keith (Voltron), Durmstrang Lotor (Voltron), Fem!Keith is just as pretty and beautiful as M!Keith, Female Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gryffindor Hunk (Voltron), Gryffindor Lance (Voltron), Hufflepuff Shiro (Voltron), Minor One-sided Klance which is the equivalent to Ron/Fleur, Part Veela Keith (Voltron), Ravenclaw Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Tr-Wizard Tournament!AU. No one as Harry. Female!Keith as Fleur, Shiro as Cedric and Lotor as Krum.





	The Tri-Wizard Tournament

G

Lance McClain was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, along with his best friend Hunk Garrett. They both were Gryffindors, although Hunk would often say that he should've been a Hufflepuff. Lance was a pureblood and on the other than Hunk was a muggleborn. But they were extremely good friends. Their friend Pidge was in her fifth year and was a Ravenclaw. Her mother was a muggleborn while her father was a halfblood. She also had a brother who was in his final year along with Lance's sister.

Lance was on the Quidditch team and a chaser. His classes were Transfiguration in which he had gotten an E in, Care of Magical Creatures in which he had gotten an A in, and Muggle studies in which he got an A in (A/N: Explanations at end). He dropped Charms which he had an A in because he disliked it.

Hunk disliked heights but he'd go and cheer Lance on. His classes were Charms and Transfiguration in which he had gotten an O in, Potions, Runes and Arithmacy in which he had an E in. He had gotten an A in COMC but he preferred to stay away from animals. He also had an E in Herbology and History but he kindly explained to the teachers that, although he found them fascinating, he wasn't going to pursue a future with them.

Pidge hadn't had her OWLs just yet but she said that she thought she'd do those that Hunk was in.

The year had just begun and the reason why everyone was so excited was that headmaster had announced that this year the Triwizard Tournament was taking place. This had happened weeks ago but still. It was the  
legendary Triwizard Tournament which hadn't taken place in like three hundred years ("Fifty," Pidge corrected).

Today was the 30th of October and today the students of the Beauxbatons and the students from Durmstrang would be arriving to Hogwarts.

Everyone was extremely excited. When the bell rang early, Lance and Hunk hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, threw their bags and books onto the bed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

(A/N: the next few lines are 95% a copy and paste from the actual GoF)

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines. The head of Gryffindor was Professor Luxia, the Herbology teacher. The head of Ravenclaw was Professor Ryner, the Ancient Runes teacher. The head of Hufflepuff was Professor Slav, the Arithmacy teacher. The head of Slytherin was Professor Hira, the DADA teacher.

Pidge waved her friends bye and went into her line. Lance saw Matt Holt ruffling Pidge's hair and Pidge playfully punching him on the shoulder.

Professor Ryner was laid backed and quietly hushed the students. As for their head-

"McClain, stand straight," Professor Luxia snapped at Lance. "Miss Rizavi, stop talking."

A girl in Lance's year named Nadia grinned sheepishly.

"Follow me, please," said Professor Luxia. "First years in front. . . no pushing.."

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

"Nearly six," said Lance, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. He glanced at Hunk and nudged him. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hunk, thoughtfully.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Lance suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so. . . not from that far away..."

"A Portkey?" Lance suggested. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do we have to tell you?" said Hunk impatiently. Lance huffed. His friends were such bores.

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Lance was starting to feel cold. He wished they'd hurry up... Maybe the foreign students were preparing a dramatic entrance... Lance knew he would.

And then the Headmaster Alfor called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers.

"-Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

A gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Hunk jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery eyes.

Lance just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A girl in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. She sprang back respectfully. Lance saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage.

A woman stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall. She was revealed to have an olive-skinned face; amber, observing eyes; and was in her middle ages.

Her hair was white and ran down her back. She was dressed from head to foot in purple satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her fingers.

Professor Alfor started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too.

Her face relaxed into a cautious looking smile and she walked forward toward Professor Alfor. He grinned.

"My dear Professor Honerva," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Alfor," said Professor Honerva, her voice low and cautious. "I hope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Professor Alfor.

"My pupils," said Professor Honerva, waving one of her hands carelessly behind her.

Lance, whose attention had been focused completely upon Professor Honvera, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. From what Lance could see of them, they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

If Lance wasn't scared of Professor Luxia then he'd whisper to Hunk about how extremely good looking they were.

"Has Sendak arrived yet?" Professor Honerva asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Alfor. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, preferably. Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Professor Honerva's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then -

"Can you hear something?" said Hunk suddenly.

Lance listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed.

"The lake!" yelled Matt Holt, Pidge's older brother who was also Ravenclaw and in his seventh year, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks - and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor.

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool. . . and then Lance saw the rigging....

"It's a mast!" Lance said to Hunk.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Lance noticed, seemed to be thickly built... but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. A huge man with a prosthetic eye walked forward.

"Alfor," he called as he walked up the slope. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, thank you, Professor Sendak," Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Lance noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good.. . . Students, come along, into the warmth..."

The Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. They recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Lance noticed that Allura disliked their expressions.

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" Lance hissed. "Over here! Hunk, budge up, make a space."

"What?" Hunk asked confused.

"Too late," said Lance bitterly. The Durmstrang students had sat at the Slytherin table instead. Lance had thought that this was a good chance to show that Lancey-Lance charm. But no...

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," said Hunk. The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Alfor, Professor Sendak, and Professor Honerva. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Professor Honvera had sat down on Professor Alfor's left-hand side.

Professor Alfor remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Professor Alfor, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A few of the Beauxbatons students whispered and laughed. Allura's frown deepened.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Professor Alfor. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Lance saw Sendak lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Lance had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" said Lance, pointing at a large dish of some sort of potato dish that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Dauphinoise," said Pidge who had come to join them.

"Bless you," said Lance.

"It's French," said Pidge, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," said Lance, helping himself to black pudding.

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts' robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep bloodred.

Just then, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting the Dauphinoise?"

It was a Beauxbatons girl. She had removed her muffler. Long black hair in a ponytail and was quite reserved and serious looking. She had long eyelashes and deep indigo eyes, milky skin and... She was Allura level which saying something. Lance cleared his throat to say something but Hunk beat him to it.

"Yeah, have it," said Hunk, pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You have finished with it?"

"Yeah," Lance said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Lance was still goggling at the girl but Hunk started to laugh.

"She's a veela!" he said hoarsely to Hunk. She must have been. She hansoemthing about her which was veela-like.

"Of course she isn't!" said Pidge, rolling her eyes. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

But she wasn't entirely right about that. As the girl crossed the Hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, just like Lance.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Lance, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts! Apart from Allura." Allura was the headmaster's daughter and a Gryffindor. She had long silver hair and dark skin. She was beautiful.

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," said Hunk without thinking. Lance grinned and nudged his friend who blushed and glanced at Shay, a Hufflepuff in their year.

"Have you've both put your eyes back in?" said Pidge, rolling her eyes and then chuckling.

Lance huffed. "One day, Pidgey, you'll have a crush. And I'll laugh and ask if you have put your eyes back in."

When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. Lance examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, then moved it carefully a few inches to his right, so that it would be clearly visible from the Ravenclaw table. The girl appeared to have eaten enough, however, and did not come over to get it. Lance sighed. Not Allura and not this girl? Really?

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Alfor stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Lance felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming.

"The moment has come," said Alfor, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation as we bring in the casket --"

"The what?" Lance muttered.

Hunk shrugged.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year."

The attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Professor Alfor had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then."

The caretaker, Coran, who had been unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Professor Alfor carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old.

A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by the Ministry," said Professor Alfor as Coran placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring -their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Professor Alfor went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Professor Alfor now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. The headmaster reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

He closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Professor Alfor. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Professor Alfor, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Sendak rose up and instructed the Durmstrang students to follow him. One by one, everyone went to bed.

Saying goodbye to Pidge, Lance and Hunk raced to the common room and up the stairs and floppe on to their beds.

　As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, however, were not alone in rising much earlier than they usually did on weekends. When they went down into the entrance hall, they saw about twenty people milling around it, some of them eating toast, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Lance asked their friend Plaxum eagerly. Plaxum was a Gryffindor in Lance and Hunk's year. She also was Lance's former girlfriend but it didn't work out? They were still friends though.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

Lance led the way over to Matt and Veronica, Lance's older sister, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.

"There's a rumor going around that Griffin got up early and put his name in," Matt told Harry. "That dude fron from Slytherin who's really ambitious."

Lance, who had played Quidditch against Griffin, shook his head in disgust.

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"Why ever not?" Veronica asked.

"Because Slytherins suck!" Lance explained.

"I'm a Slytherin," Veronica crossed her arms.

"Point stands."

Veronica glared, "And to think I was happy to see my baby brother."

"Sucks to be you," Lance pated her shoulder.

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Shirogane," interrupted Matt. Takashi Shirogane was a Hufflepuff and in his last year. He was prefect, top in marks, a good keeper, etc.

"Listen!" said Pidge suddenly.

People were cheering out in the entrance hall. They all swiveled around in their seats and saw Allura coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way. Allura came over to them, sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" said Lance, looking impressed. Beautiful, brave, smart, talented-

"Are you seventeen, then?" asked Hunk. -amazing, clever, intelligent, courageous-

"'Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" said Pidge. -gorgeous, kind- Wait, what did Pidge say?

"Beard?" Lance asked confused.

"Romelle and Swirn tried to get in but they were underage and ended up with beards." Lance snorted. Romelle was a Ravenclaw in his year and Swirn was a Ravenclaw in Pidge's year.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hunk. "I really hope you get it, Allura!"

"Thanks, Hunk," said Allura, smiling at him.

"Yeah, better you than Griffin," said Matt, causing several Slytherins passing their table to scowl heavily at him. "If it's no one from Ravenclaw then you are my next choice."

Allura grinned. Lance narrowed his eyes. Matt was cool and clever but he was not gonna seal Allura when Lance already claimed her.

Not claimed. That sounded kind of rude. Dibbed. Yep, he dibs her first.

"What're we going to do today, then?" Lance asked Hunk and Pidge when they had finished breakfast and were leaving the Great Hall.

"Hey, Lance," said Hunk suddenly. "It's your friend..."

The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, among them, the dark haired girl. Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly.

Professor Honvera entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks.

"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Lance muttered to Hunk as the dark haired girl dropped her parchment into the Goblet of Fire. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"

"Dunno," said Pidge. "Hang around, I suppose... . Professor Honerva's staying to judge, isn't she?"

When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Professor Honerva led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again.

"Where are they sleeping, then?" said Pidge, moving toward the front doors and looking after them.

"Let's go, hurry up," said Lance, and he jumped down the stone steps, keeping his eyes on the back of the dark haired girl, who was now halfway across the lawn with Madame Maxime.

As they neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the mystery of the Beauxbatons' sleeping quarters was solved. The gigantic powder-blue carriage in which they had arrived had been parked and the students were climbing back inside it. The elephantine flying horses that had pulled the carriage were now grazing in a makeshift paddock alongside it.

The trio sat around and talked out one thing or another. Lance really wished he could enter. But he couldn't. Matt didn't want to enter. He said it'd be cool but his mother would kill him and he wanted to study things he liked. After a while Pidge nudged them.

"Ooh, it's them, look!" Pidge whispered.

The Durmstrang party was walking up toward the castle from the lake. The trio decided to follow them.

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Pidge waved them bye and they went to their separate desks. Pkaxum was nearly jumping.

"Hope it's Allura," she said as Lance and Hunk sat down.

"So do I!" said Lance.

"Well, we'll soon know!" Hunk said excitedly.

Professor Alfor got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Sendak and Professor Honerva looked as tense and expectant as anyone.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Alfor. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second," Nadia whispered, two seats away from Lance.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.

Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Professor Alfor caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Lotor Daibazaal."

Everyone appluaded but the loudest were two Durmstrang girls, one with a long pink ponytail and grin and the other who was quite large on the Slytherin table . Next to them a blue haired girl nudged them and patted who Lance guessed was the champion on the back.

Lance saw a tall silver haired boy rise from the Slytherin table and walk up toward Professor Alfor; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Professor Alfor, "is Katsuko Kogane!"

"It's her, Lance!" Hunk shouted as the girl hopped gracefully to her feet, shook back her dark hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Nadia said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Lance thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms while some other furiously galred at the back of the girl.

When Katsuko Kogane too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Professor Alfor pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Takashi Shirogane!"

Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Shirogane made his way past them, grinning, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Shirogane went on so long that it was some time before Professor Alfor could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Professor Alfor called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Lance tuned off now, still disappointed by Allura not being picked. Allura shrugged.

"Oh well..." she said. Lance admired her acceptance of the fact that someone who wasn't near her rank was chosen instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Gryffindor: Lance, Hunk, Nadia, Allura, Plaxum, Adam  
> Hufflepuff: Shiro, Olia, Bandor, Kinkade, Shay, Rax, Swirn  
> Slytherin: Nyma, Rolo, Veronica, James  
> Ravenclaw: Ina, Matt, Pidge, Blumpfump, Romelle  
> Durmstrang: Lotor, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Narti  
> Beauxbatons: F!Keith, Regris


End file.
